Sky (Social Game)
'Sky ' is a main character from The Walking Dead Social Game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Sky's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was a police officer. He may have lived in Woodbury prior to the outbreak but nothing else is known. Post-Apocalypse "Outside Woodbury" As the herd that Michonne warns the Hero's group about attacks the schoolyard camp, Sky appears saving Emily from a fat walker just as it grabs her and buries his clawhammer into it's head. He manages to protect the rest of the group as they are surrounded by biters. The Hero and Trucker fight alongside the mysterious stranger. The herd is dispersed and the group is thankful to have had his help. Trucker asks who he is and Sky introduces himself; he asks if anyone is bit and assures them that he is there to help. Harlan is checked up on by the hero and he is excited about seeing the herd, claiming that it was the biggest one he had ever seen. He then questions the timing of Sky's rescue and if he is on their side. Many members of the group are thankful for the former officer's help and hold him high regards, Emily begins to take a liking to him, much to Max's dismay. Sky later asks the hero if they could go out and get some ammo as he used a large amount when the herd came through. The hero gladly helps collects supplies and ammo and Sky reveals that he has a bag of guns that could be helpful in protecting the camp. After the camp is fixed up, the hero asks about his past to which he declines telling because he doesn't want to bore the group with it. The hero grabs some food and drinks for the hungry man and listens to the policeman. Sky explains that he was out on his own for a while avoiding groups of people because he encountered some that were just crazy. Sky asks the hero if people going crazy could be a symptom of the virus, he rebuffs his question saying he doesn't really care and that he is no scientist so what does he know. The hero asks why he stopped by the camp and Sky admitedly says that he had been watching the group for a while and figured that the group seemed nice enough, he also adds that he also didn't know how much longer he could go without a decent meal. The hero explains to Sky the recent events the group have faced and asks Sky if he would like to join their group to help them, Sky obliges. Harlan can't shake the feeling that he knows Sky from somehwere and suspects that they may have met in a previous life or that he may have saw him as a young boy back before the outbreak. Later on, Max asks the hero for help in the woods and follows the soldier. Max reveals that he doesn't really need help but wanted to talk about Sky. Max asks why Emily likes him for than him and asks what about his military training and everything he has done for her. He goes off about his ill feelings for the man when walkers, attracted by the rant, attack the two. The roamers are put down with ease and Max and the hero rest, he figures that his chances with Emily are done for and that the way they are living is dangerous and that they need to join a bigger group, and bigger groups mean more "other Sky's". The two later find a drink and some food and talk on other matters as they make their way back to camp. As word gets out about leaving the camp, the group agrees that it is for the best. Sky and Emily begin going out and develop a romantic relationship. Harlan, having healed somewhat, leads the hero out to a shack where he confronts the player about his death. He tells the hero that he had a vision, a dream of sorts, that he will die soon and that he would like to give something to the hero to lead the group; a map. He explains that the map leads to The Living's campsite and that he is confident that the hero will lead the people well. Sky later takes the hero to the side and leads them out to a nearby football field where he interrogates the player. Sky demands to know where the hero was with Harlan when the herd came through the camp and the hero tells him that Harlan had given the group a map to The Living's camp. Sky replies that he has heard this before and advices that they check out the camp before bringing the group out to the area. The duo head out, following the map, and find that the map leads to an opening in the woods, no camp. The hero is confused by this and Sky reveals why he knows there is no camp. He informs the hero that he knew Harlan from the outbreak and that he is crazy. He goes on about his "followers" and that the people of Woodbury humored him until he hurt a member of the community. He also reveals he is a member of Woodbury's police staff. Just then, a group of zombies, seemingly released, appear and surround the two. During the fight, the hero asks what are they going to with Harlan and Sky responds, while burying his bat into the skulls of the biters, that he is bringing him back to Woodbury. Harlan then appears from the brush, having set the walkers up as a trap for the two, and attempts to escape. The two heroes chase the conceited cult leader and tackle him down. Sky handcuffs the man and they soon bring him back to camp. The group decide to head to Woodbury with Sky where they also plan to bring Harlan to face his crimes. Sky leaves the hero with Harlan as he enters the gated town and leaves the group to talk to themselves. Many members of the group are shocked to learn that Sky worked for Woodbury the whole time and are skeptical about living in Woodbury knowing that both sides have killed members of each others group. Sky returns outside and announces to the group that Harlan will come with him to answer for crimes against the community. He states that the group is welcome to witness his trial on account they leave their weapons at the gate. He adds, anyone unwilling to leave their firearm must stay outside at their own risk. He then adds, "Once inside, perhaps you'll find life in Woodbury to your liking..." The group think of their options and agree to join Woodbury. Sky, with help from the hero, then begin escorting a resisting Harlan to the gate of Woodbury. Harlan screams at Sky and calls him a bastard for leading him into Woodbury in chains. He proclaims, "A man's no criminal for disagreeing with another unless there's violence! That sounds more like The Governor right now than me!" The gates to Woodbury begin to open and he turns and stares down the Woodbury cop and asks, "What are you going to do, throw me in the cage to die for your amusement." Sky ignores the threatening cult leader and pushes the man through the gate as he resists. Harlan fights back and is forced into Woodbury as he screams, "Woodbury, you're all going to burn and die!" Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sky has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Emily Sky earns Emily's trust very quickly after he saves her from being bitten by a walker while their camp is attacked by a large herd. Emily then begins to flirt with Sky and the two begin developing a romantic and physical relationship. Emily is devastated to learn that Sky works for Woodbury but still holds feelings for him. Max Max dislikes Sky to a great extent and even pulls the hero away from the group to vent out his frustration towards him. He admits that he is impressed by his survival skills, but he is overall jealous of his relationship with Emily. Appearances Social Game *"Outside Woodbury" Missions *Mission 21: The Apocalypse Policeman - Given by Sky. *Mission 22: Safety in Numbers - Given by Sky. *Mission 24: Behind the Gate - Given by Sky. As Playable Character In a mission, the player has to bring Sky. Sky seems to have: Behind the Gate Coming Soon Trivia *Sky is the first named member of Woodbury introduced in the Social Game. *Sky reveals to Emily that he is a former Navy SEAL. Category:Social Game Characters Category:Police Category:Forever Alone Category:Woodbury Category:NPC Category:Military Category:Unknown